1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an indicator to indicate impact, an impact detector to detect impact to an article, and a packaging container including the impact detector.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
An article, such as a precision instrument, might be damaged by handling in the transport process. In case the impact that the article is subjected to is less than a predetermined value, preventive measures can be taken with a package to prevent damage to the article therein. However, it is difficult to completely prevent damage to the article when the article is subjected to an impact which is greater than the predetermined value due to the carrier's operational error or rough handling.
An inspector can find the damage to an article by inspection in the case of a greatly damaged package. On the other hand, the article may be damaged even though the package is not damaged. The customer will notice the damage to the article when the customer opens the package. This may result in a complaint by the customer or lowering of the customer's satisfaction. Therefore, it is known to equip the package with an impact detector, and the impact detector detects impacts to the package.
Japanese unexamined Patent Application No. 2009-156726 discloses an impact detector that displays a history of impacts to the packaged article with the position of the weights.
Japanese unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-007771 discloses an impact detector that includes a weight, a lid, and a case body, and the impact detector indicates the impact of one direction or an opposite direction.
However, when the carrier understands the indicating of the impact detector, the carrier might remove the impact detector or tamper with the impact detector.